double trouble
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: Where being a parent is harder than they thought it was...misadventure and causing trouble is what the twins does making their fathers life stressful, and turn it to a everyday thing for them...


**hello, making of a new stories of the Soul eater cast children!I know this isn't really original but it's with unsual pairings...if that makes senses...plus theyre in little (most are) five year old!  
**

**it's Mostly about KIds and Black Stars! There would be more of the other children of each pairing too! Which ones? tune in and find out =D... **

**warning: there might be bad grammer or spelling mistake sorry! Am learning though! not really a BL but there is so of it so yeah..  
Anyways enjoy!**

Two little girls went into the kitchen quietly as possible into the room. They watch in case there was any one inside making sure the coast was clear. Once inside the room which was the kitchen the girls stare at the counter in awe.

"Cookies." The one with blue hair said at her sister.

"Yeah but they are too high." the other one staring reply. She wishes they were like their parents all big and stuff. She kept staring until she came up with a plan. She grabs one of the draws door and open it. She climbs on that one before opening the other one.

"Cookie." The other sister said sitting on the floor now.

"Shhs, we don't want to wake everyone up." The one on the shelves hiss.

"what are you two doing?" ask a boy with dirty blonde hair.

The one on the shelves squeal in surprise and fell, while her sister went behind a stool.

"Cookie." The one in hiding said shyly as she was coming out slowly.

"You know mommy and Uncle Kid will be bad right?" said the boy.

"and what are you doing here?" ask the raven hair girl making the boy quite.

"wondering what was all the noise." He said then grumbles "I also want some cookies."

The raven hair girl smile "team up?"

The blonde boy nods in agreement "beside I know how to get up there."

"How?"

"You carry me while I carry Death Star." He said.

"Why should I be carrying you?" she ask annoy placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, just carry your sister Gail." the older boy said.

"good." Gail said.

The blonde boy grabs the girl and helps her up his shoulder. Once she was stable by leading against the counter wall, the blue hair girl went towards them and start to climb to her sister shoulder. As they stood there the blue hair girl call Death Star try to reach for the container. Just as they were about to grab it a man appear inside.

"What are you guys doing eh?" he asks in amusement seeing their little human ladder. The blonde boy starts to wiggle then falls over bring the girl on top with him. Death Star quickly grabs the counter edges while she wail kicking the air.

The man chuckle and grab his daughter underneath the shoulder and then carries her.

"You alright?" he ask quietly making the girl nod her head then hide it in his scarf.

He then stares at the other two who look guilty. Well one of them did the other one just ran to him hugging him.

"Mommy, you came back!" Gail said happily.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave my two favorite girls with out their awesome favorite man!" he boasts as he ruffles her black hair. He then narrows his eyes as he saw the blonde boy leaving in tip toe.

"Adrian, come back here." He orders making the boy pout and going back inside.

"Yes, uncle?' he ask innocently.

He looks at him then at his own daughters.

"What were the three of you doing?" he asks again.

They all stood quite expect the one in his arms who answer shyly "Cookie."

"DEATH STAR!" both her sister and friend shout.

Black Star stare at them in amusement "That's all?"

"Yes." His little copy said.

"You three know that both Liz and Kid doesn't like you eating those stuff after bedtime right?" he ask making them nod their heads.

"But mommy we only want one! Chichiue won't know. Pwaese!" Gail pled.

"Yeah, please!" pled Death star as he clap her hands together.

Black Star sigh then frown when Adrian comment "Girls, he won't do it seeing he turn boring on us. Since you two are big now he won't do as you please, also follow mommy and your father orders."

"No I don't!" the older man objects.

"Yes, you do." Adrian challenge. He was careful how he plan his words knowing their was a certain topic he couldn't say out loud. He grin "I bet you'll do anything for your boyfriend, instead of your girls, who loves you very much."

"Yeah, we do!" Gail agrees.

"Don't be like Chichiue, he's boring." Death star whispers her yellow eyes big.

Black Star twitches his eyes knowing what they there evil little pan was. He took a deep breathe and grin. He places his daughter down and went to the counter and grabs the jar with the cookies. He walks to them seeing their eyes gleam at the sight.

"Well, seeing as I was compare to that boring grim reaper and your aunt, I guess I won't share these mouth watering cookies with you." He said taking a cookie out then eating it.

"Huh?" they said in confusion.

"So, I'll leave you seeing I have some cookies to eat." He said now jogging out of the kitchen making them frown then run after him.

The blue hair man laughs while he was being chase by the children. Gail frown then notice his scarf trailing behind him. She smirks and sped fast as she could and jump towards him grabbing on the scarf. She yells to the others making them help her. First it was Death by grabbing her foot and Adrian grabbing the other one by her small waist.

Black Star then start to choke as his scarf was being pull on. Giving up he fell backwards making the children yelp in surprise. They then tackle him trying to get the cookies. As they fought with him, a shinigami came down the stairs annoy.

"What are you doing?" he asks angrily making them look at him "Black Star aren't you an adult? You should order them to sleep not play fight with them!"

"Welcome back Star, I miss very much! Why thank you Kiddo, I miss you too!" the ninja said acting the voice and faces making the children giggle.

The male glare at him "Black Star, stop being childish and grow up!"

"But Uncle Kid he was just fooling around." Adrian said.

"Yeah, also I had to prove I wasn't fun sucking as Death the Kid." Black Star add only getting glare more.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kid asks crossing his arms.

"Well, your boring and we only want some cookies!" the little boy said only to cover his mouth.

"What was that? You were going to get cookies?! You know fully well that you are not supposes to have cookies after dark!" the shinigami stated.

"Yes, sir."

"Kid cut them some slack." The man said to his lover.

"So they can't sleep and then have them annoying us all night?! Also those cookies were for our daughters class." Kid snap.

"Class?"

"Kinder they start tomorrow."

"Your going to kinder?" he ask at his daughter next to him who nod happily.

"Yup!" Gail said cheerfully.

"I almost miss it too, well remember to make a big entrance like daddy does." Black Star said then heard his boyfriend groan.

"Black Star don't." Kid start then notice something wrong.

"Where's Death Star?" he ask making the other kids and his lover look around.

"She was just here." Black Star said confuse as he look around.

"She's sleeping." Gail reply making all three male in the room look at her.

"How, she was here helping us get the cookie jar." Adrian said just as confuse.

Gail just shrugs in responses.

Kid went up the stairs again follow by the rest. Kid went to the twin's room and opens it seeing a blue hair girl sleeping soundly. He closes the door and stares at the others.

"You two should follow her example. Now let's all go to sleep." He orders making them all mumble.

Gail enters her room and went to her bed. As she pulls the covers wondering how her sister did that, she heard someone call her name. She turns around looking at yellow eyes. She turns on the lights and saw her sister smiling.

"What is it?" she asks tilting her head.

"Cookies?" she asks uncovering herself from the sheets showing the cookie jar everyone seems to forgotten about.

Gail smile happily as she went next to her sister and got some. She went back to her bed then chuckle.

"hm?" her sister ask.

"nothing, only that Adi won't get some." Gail said giggling making her sister giggle too.

They then stop and pretend to sleep when the door open again. Gail opens her eyes slightly only to have green eyes meet each other.

"Give me some, I know your sister took the jar." Her father whispers making her pout.

"Don't tell Chichiue." Gail whispers back getting up from the bed and whispering to her sister to give some their father.

Black Star smile in amusement when the other shook her head.

"No, mine!" she said.

"Come on, Death Star. Unless you want scary father to come and take it away!" he whisper to her making her sequel.

"One cookie!" she said giving him only one. He chuckle as he got it.

"Now both of you get your sleep alright. I let you have the cookies cause am awesome like that. So sleep." He said making them nod. He bends down giving a small kiss on his daughters top fore head.

"Good night, my little stars." He said making them repeat.

"Good night mommy!" they both said.

As the man went outside he start to eat the cookie only to bump into his lover.

"Star?"

"What? They're asleep, now." He protests as he place the cookie in his mouth.

Kid sighs not wanting to keep arguing seeing he was to damn tire and said "Fine I'll let it slide."

He then grin biting half of the cookie that the tan meister had in his mouth and ate it.

"Come on you must be tried too." Kid said as he turns to their room follow by a blushing ninja who pouts.


End file.
